Trading
Many of the items and creatures you encounter in MD can be traded from player to player. In this regard, items and creatures behave very differently. Item Trading Most items can be traded from hand to hand. For this, both players need to be in the same location, and the player who's initially holding the item just has to enter the name of the player they want to give it to in the trade window of their inventory. A few items with special importance are tagged as 'no transfer', these cannot be traded this way. Items can also be traded by the Item Transfer Code, ITC. This is a code the holder of an item can access in their detailed inventory, and then give to the person they want to give the item to. The player's control of this code is very limited though, if this code leaks, anybody else could take the item instead of the person you want the item given to. To use ITCs, the person who wishes to take the item has to go to a location tagged 'Item Grabbing' and enter it on the Item Transfer page, which is to be found in the detailed inventory view. Equipment can't be traded. Creature Trading Creatures can only be traded using their Creature Transfer Code (CTC). This code is to be found on the details page of the creatures, a security captcha has to be filled in to view it. Unlike the ITC, CTCs can be used anytime, regardless of location. Upon trade, creatures get reset to level 1, their battle count gets reset, and their age cut by 40%. A special kind of CTC is the MAGIC CTC. You easily recognize those, the 5 letters that are in all CTCs spell MAGIC in them. A creature with that kind of CTC keeps all the attributes it had before trade. Creatures can't be traded hand to hand like items. Transfer Codes Both the ITC and the CTC have a portion that is static, which contains information about the ID of the item or creature, and a portion that changes after every trade. This way the trade good can't be taken back by the person who gave it away. Due to the delicate nature of creature trading (you can't actually see what something is before holding it yourself), a script to check CTCs has been created. The static part of the CTC can be used to retrieve data about the creature from the database, to check if the characteristics you agreed on, like type, heat, age etc. are as they should be. You can find such a script on the signpost in Marble Dale Park. Other Tradegoods Apart from those two common things, you can also trade avatars with the ATC, wishpoints with the WPRC, and credits for the MD Shop with the MDBC. None of these things can be traded hand to hand. To trade an avatar, you need to have it in your avatar vault and get the Avatar Transfer Code (ATC). This code can be entered by any other person to send this avatar to their own vault. Trading avatars is free, but using them costs credits. A wishpoint can only be traded before it's activated. The WishPoint Reward Code (WPRC) doesn't grant a wishpoint, but the ability to award a wishpoint to somebody else. Credits from Free Credits or the Shop can't be transferred, but there is the option to buy or otherwise receive credit packages which can be activated by anybody. Such packages come with a MagicDuel Bonus Code (MDBC).